Fight for me
by ccanne
Summary: Emma was like a sister to me. So when she called me, I dropped my life and went to a town called StoryBrooke. A place where I would find my home and all the answers I had been searching for my entire life. Killian Jones/OC
1. Chapter 1

A few months ago, you received a voicemail from your best friend, Emma, that completely changed your life. She was upset and didn't know what to do. Her son, Henry, showed up on her doorstep months ago and took her to a town called Storybrooke. From what you could make out in her message, she started to like a guy named Graham but he had just died. She was very shaken up. You tried calling her back but she didn't answer. You figured she wouldn't she did not like to show weakness. So you tracked her phone and started driving towards her.

Emma and you had always had each others phones on GPS tracking. Every since you were attacked by a mugger, Emma decided it would be best that you always knew where each other were. You two were basically sisters. You were a few years younger than Emma. You meet in the foster care system. Your mother died during childbirth and your father couldn't stand to look at you after your mother died, so he put you up for adoption.

Emma was 16 and you were 14 when you met. Once Emma turned 18 and was kicked out of your foster home, you left as well. You both learned how to survive on the streets together. Once Emma met Neal, you parted ways but you always stayed in touch and always saw each other when you could. From time to time, you would live together but it never lasted long since Emma could not stand to live in one place for too long.

It has been about 6 months since you last saw Emma when you recieved her voicemail. Once you arrived in Storybrooke, life got crazy. Her son thought everyone was fairy tale characters and Emma was supposed to break the curse that his adoptive mother cast. Turns out the kid was right and Emma broke the curse and found her long lost family.

That's how you got yourself stuck in this situation. When Emma was sucked into the portal when you were helping save Regina, you jumped in with Mary Margaret. Now you were in the Enchanted Forest trying to find your way home with the help of Mulan and Aurora. You were on your way back to Mulan's home after failing to retrieve the tree that sent Emma to your world.

When you arrived, you noticed that everyone was dead with their hearts ripped out. You sat down on a bunch trying to take everything in. You haven't had a moment to just take everything in once you arrived in StoryBrooke and everything was catching up to you.

"Help me" you heard very faintly. You ran over to the pile of corpses to see where it was coming from. You start moving bodies and you find the man that was still alive.

"Hey guys, someone is still alive" you shout to the others. Meanwhile, you help him up and noticed how handsome he was. His eyes were a gorgeous blue that were begging you to get lost in them.

" What happened here?" Emma says from behind you. The man takes his eyes off you and responds.

" There was an attack and to survive I hid under the bodies." You could tell Emma wasn't buying it. So you walked over to her.

" What are you thinking?"

" I don't believe him but I will play along for now and see where this goes." You nod your head and noticed the man hasn't taken his eyes off you.

" Stop looking at her like that" Emma says defending you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, there will be short chapter but I will try and update everyday or every other day! I don't own anything besides my own character. Enjoy!

* * *

" Emma, why did you tell him that?"

"Because I didn't like the way he was looking at you. He looked interested and I don't trust him."

" I didn't notice that."

" Its because you are so oblivious to guys being interested in you. Thats going to get you in trouble one day."

" I got him all tied up" Mulan says. You look away from Emma to see the guy tied to a tree. Emma walked away from you and start interrogating the guy. He wasn't giving any answer so Emma threatened to leave him there to be eaten by the Ogres. He looks at you with pleading eyes and you start to feel pity for him.

"Emma, just let him go. I don't think he means us any harm." You say.

"Listen to her, I really am just a blacksmith." He pleads.

" No, you are lying. We are leaving you." Emma then whistles for the Ogres.

"Wait, I will tell you the truth. I'm Killian Jones or you might know me as Captain Hook. I am working with Cora but I will help you. I just want out of here to get my revenge on the crocodile and going with you seems like the safer option."

Emma unties him from the tree but leaves his hand bound. You start walking through the forest to find the Compass that Hook revealed to you.

You were walking a few steps behind Emma. You didn't need her to tell you that you shouldn't be so trusting of people. It was always one of your flaws. You tried to see the best in people but it always ends up with you getting hurt.

"Lass, I want to thank you for sticking up for me back there." Hook says. You noticed that he was walking right next to you. You have no idea how you didn't notice him before. You make a mental note to be more aware of your surroundings.

" Don't worry about it but I guess I shouldn't have tried to help you out. You are the competition and working with Cora."

" Well that was in the past and we are working side by side now."

" What made you change your mind? I don't know if I completely believe your reasoning. Cora will kill you if she finds out you betrayed her."

"Would you believe me if I said it was because of a beautiful girl?"

" Oh Emma? I can't say that I am shocked. She always been the type to have guys do anything for her."

" I'm not talking about Emma, love." He stops walking and stares into your eyes. You try to hide your blush and laugh.

" Well I do believe you are crazy then. I wouldn't describe myself as beautiful. " You walk away from him and try to catch up to Emma. You didn't want to fall for Hooks games. You knew he was just playing you. Plus, he only met you hours ago!

"Wait, what is your name?"

" Jade"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lass."

"Stop calling me beautiful. It will get you nowhere with me."

You walk away and start talking with Emma. You needed to be distracted from this cocky pirate. You walked for a few more hours until you decided to make camp for the night.

" Jade, are you alright? You haven't said much today." Emma said.

" I am fine. Just tired and overwhelmed."

" I know the feeling. I can't wait to just get back and take a bath."

" I would fucking kill for a bath right now."

" Don't forget about the wine."

"Ugh, this is depressing me. It freezing out and we are nowhere near getting home. "

" I know. I am sorry I got you involved in all this mess."

" Don't worry about it. Thats what sisters are for. "

" Jade, I want you to be careful around Hook. I don't like the way he looks at you and it seems that he has taken an interest in you."

" Emma, I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. " You got up and walked away.

Hook wasn't sitting too far away from you and Emma. He eavesdropped on the conversation. It made him laugh that Emma was trying to warn Jade about him. He knew Emma was right and that Jade should stay away from him but once Captain Hook, sets his sights on something he doesn't give up. Plus, hearing the girl swear just made him want her more. She seemed so innocent but maybe there was more to this girl than he originally thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

* * *

You decided to take the second watch. Everyone was fast asleep or so you thought. Hook woke up and decided to join you. He sat down next to you and didn't say a word.

" What do you want?" you say.

" I figured you could use some company."

"I'm good. Thanks tho."

"Oh come on, love. Are you telling me that you like just looking into the darkness without any sort of distraction?"

" Actually, yes. It calms me. Looking at the stars just takes my breath away."

" Well I didn't expect that. Tell me about yourself."

" Why do you even care?"

" You intrigue me."

" Well there isn't much to tell and I am not telling the good stuff to you."

" Why not? Are my charms not working on you?"

"Ha, you call that charming?"

Hook and you sat in comfortable silence for a while until you started talking about your likes and dislikes. It was a simple subject that didn't go too much into your personal life. You talked on and off for the next few hours until Mulan woke up to take her shift.

The next day consisted mainly off walking until Hook stopped everyone in front of a beanstalk telling you thats where the compass was.

Emma decided she should be the one to go with Hook to get the compass but you disagreed.

" Emma, I should go."

" No, it should be me."

" I know but I have nothing to lose if I go. I have no one to get back to. You have Henry. Let me do this. If I don't come back, no one will miss me. Well besides you but I am willing to take this risk."

Emma decided to let you go. You and Hook climb up the beanstalk. You work nicely together and you manage to knock out the giant with the powder that Mulan gave you. After some searching and bickering between you and Hook, you hear the giant wake up. Hook gets knocked out by falling rocks and you ended up traping the gaint. You get the compass from him and make a deal with him to let you leave and for him to not hurt Hook.

You decided to leave Hook behind but once you get back to the stalk, you decide to go back for him. You couldn't just leave him there as much as you wanted too. You run back to find him and you see him walking towards you.

"Ah, you decided to come back for me afterall, lass"

" Yeah, don't think too much into it"

" Oh, I think you are starting to warm up to me."

" Think what you want to think but I still don't trust you. I am just a nice to person is all."

You and Hook make it down the beanstalk and you give the compass to Emma.

After walking for a few hours, you decide to take a break since Aurora was tired. This is when you discovered that Aurora was able to communicate with Henry in the dream world. After some more walking, Aurora decide to go back to sleep to see if she can communicate with Henry again to see if we can find a way to trap Cora. You and Hook wonder off to look for wood for the fire.

" I feel like all we do is walk here. I miss having a car."

"Car? What is that?"

" It is a faster mode of transportation. It is hard to explain. After all this walking, I will be in great shape. Maybe I can finally start training with David."

"David? I thought you said you didn't have anyone back home."

" Oh no, David is just a friend. He is Snow's Husband and Emma's dad. He has been wanting to train me in sword fighting but I have been putting it off since I am so out of shape. I mean I can barely walk up stairs. "

" Well I doubt that, you just climbed a bloody beanstalk."

" I guess you right."

"If you want, I can train you in sword fighting."

" I don't know if David would like that. He has been bugging me about it for a month. I think he wants to get back in touch with his Prince Charming side and I don't think he knows how to approach Emma about training her. You know for being a Prince he gets awfully shy when it comes to his own daughter but I guess Emma can be standoffish. "

" Haha, you are telling me. I swear every time she looks at me I think she wants to rip my head off."

" Well you can't blame her. She thinks you want to take advantage of me and she is very protective of me. I don't know where she got that idea from."

Hook grabs your arm turning you to face him.

" What are you doing?"

He cups your cheek. You start to blush at the intimate moment. You thought he was going to kiss you.

"Do you really not realize it? Emma isn't wrong. I am interested in you, love. I thought it was pretty obvious."

You stand there speechless. You didn't know how to react. Of course, you were interested in him. He was gorgeous and you enjoyed your conversations with him but you didn't trust him and he was a villain. You had a hard time believing that he was all of sudden working with the good guys but what if he was telling the truth. You were so torn.

Hook starts to lean in to kiss you. He was inches away from your face when you see an arrow hit the tree next to you. You pull away to see all of the people from Mulan's town coming at you like zombies.

Hook and you start to fighting them off. When all of a sudden, you were hit in the head and you blacked out.

The zombie was about to kill you when you passed out but Hook stopped them.

"Wait, Cora I know you are listening. Leave her be and I will come back to help you." Hook says.

The zombie obeyed and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am sorry this one is so short. I'm sure you have noticed that this story follows the shows. I will briefly go over the plot from the shows and won't go super in depth since everyone knows what happens. This story mainly will focus on the moments between Jade and Killian. Hope you all don't mind! Oh and I don't own anything but Jade.

* * *

When you woke up, you were dazed and confused. Apparently, you had been passed out for a while. The whole group was intact besides Hook. Snow explained that Cora kidnapped Aurora but she escaped with the help of Hook. Now you had just arrived at Rumple's cell to look for the squid ink.

While searching the cell, Aurora runs out and closes the cell door behind us. We all rush trying to stop her when we see Cora and Hook walk in asking for the compass. Aurora hands them the compass. Everyone was in shock when Cora explains that she has Aurora's heart.

You felt foolish for ever having feelings towards Hook. He went right back to working for Cora. Emma was right, you should have been more careful. He was a villain! You should have known better.

You could feel Hook looking at you. It was like he was trying to read your emotions. You wouldn't let him get the best of you. So you turned your back towards him. You felt a tear run down your cheek. You knew it was stupid to be upset about someone you met just days ago but it felt different. You just realized how much hope you put into your budding relationship. You vowed to never fall for his tricks again. Even tho, you doubted you would ever see him again. He was on his way to Storybrooke and you were stuck here.

" Hey, they left. You ok?" Emma asks

"Yeah, I am fine.I should have listened to you." You wipe your tears away and turn around.

"I think we still have a shot at getting home."

" How? We lost everything"

" No, we didn't." Snow walks up from behind us and takes the scroll with the dried squid ink and blows on it. We watch as the writing appears in the air and opens the cell door.

" Now, lets go home." Emma says.

When we arrive at Lake Nostro, we see Hook and Cora opening up the portal. Snow and Emma jump into stopping them while you stay back. You see Emma fighting Hook but noticed that Snow is struggling to keep up with Cora so you decide to help.

"Emma, you go help Snow. I can handle the pirate." You say and you draw your sword.

" I don't think that is very smart, lass."

" You pissed me off. I don't think you want to deal with me when I am mad."

" Sound exciting. Instead of fighting, we should take this in the bedroom. Angry sex is always the best."

" Shut up, you disgust me. " You and Hook start to fight. You do your best to block his attacks and you actually get a few good jabs in. You somehow manage to the give him a small cut on his face. You were too busy doing a victory dance in your head when Hook knocks you on your back and has you pinned on the ground.

" You know. I rather like having you underneath me, love. I could get use to this."

" Go fuck yourself."

" I'd rather be fucking you. Such a dirty mouth on you. I would love to see what you can do with it."

" You'll never get the chance."

"Oh, I highly doubt that."

" Once we get to Storybrooke, you'll never see me again."

"Well then love, you might as well have fun with the time we have left."

Hook leans down to make a move. He is close to your face when you give him a head butt and push him off of you.

" You don't stand a chance with me." You yell.

"Jade, lets go. The portal is closing." Snow yells.

You run over to Snow and Emma. You look back at Hook and see the hurt on his face.

You jump in the portal wondering why he looked upset.


	5. Chapter 5

Let me know if you like this story or not. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Life in Storybrooke returned to normal well besides the fact that Archie was murdered and everyone thought Regina did it. It has been a few days since you had been back from the Enchanted Forest.

Archie's funeral was today while waiting for the funeral you decide to grab your morning coffee from Grannies and take your typical walk on the beach and docks. The ocean always calmed you. On the way out you bump into Jefferson.

"Hey Jade, are you going to your morning walk? Do you mind if I join?" He asks. You were hesitant since you didn't have the best past with him.

"Ummmm, maybe another time."

"Oh come on, just like old times." he gives you those puppy dog eyes. You couldn't say no and you knew it would be best if you both talked about what happened. When you first came to StoryBrooke, you and Jefferson were kind of dating. You both probably would have ended up in a relationship if he didn't knock you out while he kidnapped your friends. You understood he had good reasoning to but it was hard to overlook it. You hadn't talked to him since the day he forced Emma to make the hats while you were knocked out on the couch downstairs.

You and Jefferson walk towards the docks. Neither one of you knowing how to start this conversation. In your mind, he should be the one to start it since he invited himself on your morning walk.

"Maybe we should sit down?" He asks while pointing to a bench on the docks.

" Sure, so what do you want to talk about?"

He laughs. " I thought it was obvious. "

"Well I didn't want to just assume."

"I'm sorry Jade, it has taken me awhile to get the nerve say something to you but then the curse broke and things just got crazy. I never wanted to hurt you. I just needed to get Grace back. She is my world and it was pure torture watching her live her other life. I wanted to tell you the truth but I didn't want to lose you too. When you stopped over that night, I didn't expect you to be there and I panicked. I'm sorry, I drugged you. I wish I could take it all back now." He turns to face you and you could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Its hard to look past something like that. How am I supposed to trust you? I can't have you drugging me whenever you want. I do understand your reasoning. I really do but I don't know."

" Its ok, I knew this wouldn't be something you could easily look past. But I want you to know, I still care for you. I want us to be together. I know Grace would love you too. " He puts a hand on your face and starts to close the gap between our lips.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. I can't do this. You broke the one thing that matters most to me and that is trust. I wish I could look past it but I can't. " You break away from him and stand up.

" I understand. But I won't give up on us. I just want you to know that."

"Oh Jefferson, don't spend your time on me. Spend it with your daughter. Lets just be friends."

"I can handle that for now."

Hook's POV

He was stuck on this bloody boat without any entertainment. Cora wouldn't let him leave and he knew she was right. He couldn't kill Rumplestiltskin when there was magic in this town. However, there someone else he wanted to see. He knew she didn't want to see him since he betrayed her but she didn't know the whole story. After spending a few days with her, he could already tell she was different than most. If Hook didn't know any better, he would have thought he was falling in love but he knew that was foolish.

He heard someone walk onto the dock. He looked up from cleaning his sword and he saw Jade but his attention was on the man with her. He watched as they sat down. He didn't like how close the man sat next to his Jade. He wondered if this was her suitor. Maybe that why she didn't like his advances.

He could see that the conversation was getting emotional and he wished he could hear what they were saying. He then noticed the man put a hand on Jade's face and start caressing it. Jealousy shot through his body. He was tempted to get off the ship and rip the man off of her.

He saw the man start to lean in and noticed that Jade did not back away. He couldn't take it anymore and turned around and went to his room.

Hook was disappointed. He thought he could win Jade over but if she already has someone, that was going to be a tough task. However, Captain Hook doesn't give up and he gets what he wants.

Jade POV

You went to Archie's funeral feeling even worse than you were before. You felt guilty for thinking about Jefferson during the funeral but you couldn't get him out of your head. You did have feelings for Jefferson. You had a great connection and you were comfortable with each other. You knew if you could trust him again, you would have an easy relationship. But trust wasn't the only thing holding you back from Jefferson. That damn pirate was on your mind. You couldn't stop thinking about him since you came back from the Enchanted Forest. You tried so hard to forget him but you couldn't. You knew you didn't want to have these feelings for him. Plus, you trusted him less than you could trust Jefferson.

You just couldn't deny that electric connection you had with that asshole. You hated it! You were glad he wasn't here in town or who knows the amount of bad decisions you would make.

Everyone went back to Grannies but you didn't feel like being social. So decided to go to the Library to get another book. Maybe you could find a self help book on how to get a self-involved pirate out of your head. Doubtful.

" Hey Belle, how are you today?" You say as you walk into the library but you look around and notice books all over the floor. You see Belle shutting herself in the elevator and noticed a man trying to stop her.

"Oh fuck, like come on." You say.

"Well love, there is no need for that language." Hook says as he turn around to look at you.

" Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. I thought you would be happy to see me."

" I am not sure what gave you that idea?"

"I see the way you look at me. I don't know why you keep denying it. I know you feel it. You feel that spark whenever I am around. "

"Are you delusional? Did Peter Pan hit you in the head one too many times?"

"How do you know about Pan?"

"Its a story and movie around here."

" A movie?"

"Oh gosh, its like a play but you can watch it from home."

"Well how good looking am I in this movie?"

"You don't want to know." you laugh.

"Well why not?"

"Well lets just say there is perm involved and a really bad mustache."

"Interesting, not sure where they got that from. Well I better get going love. The crocodile will be here soon and I have things to do."

"I still hate you." You yell as he runs out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don't own anything except Jade.

* * *

It was just your luck that Hook made it back to StoryBrooke. You were just trying to stay away from him but there he was again with that stupid smile of his.

Belle had tried to get information out of you about Hook but you didn't know much. Apparently he stole something from Rumple that she needed to get back.

"Belle, this is a bad idea. I wouldn't go by yourself."

"Well come with me then?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Ugh, the man infuriates me."

"I'll just go by myself then."

"Wait no." She was already gone before you could stop her. You rush to catch up to her but damn, that girl can move.

You notice her walking up something but there was nothing there? Then she disappeared. You were so confused.

You sat there waiting for her to show back up again. Then you notice Archie appear out of thin air and he started running towards town.

What in the hell is going on? Maybe you were the one that got hit in the head too many times.

Then you see Hook appear on the docks and he is walking to the spot where Belle vanished. You decided to go help Belle. You knew she would need it with Hook on the ship.

Once you found the invisible ship, you look around for Belle but you can't find her. You hear a commotion below deck. You could hear talking behind a door and you open it to find Hook and Belle. You rush in and push Belle behind you.

"Belle, get out of here. I got this."

Belle looked torn and didn't know what to do.

"Go, damn it."

"I'll go get help." She tells you and leave the room.

"You and your bloody mouth keep showing up at the worst times." Hook says.

"Well sorry about that but you aren't going after her."

"Yes, I am. Now move or I will move you, love."

Hook makes a move to get around you but you put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Oh now, you want to touch me. Not the best timing, love"

"Hold up, I don't want to touch you. I am just trying to get you to not move."

"I could easily push you out of the way, love."

"I would like to see you try."

Hook goes to shove you out of the way but you duck and move closer to the door so your back is against it.

"Love, I need you to move."

"Stop calling me love. That is not my name and I will never be your love."

"Oh is that so? Does that guy with the fancy scarf get to call you love?" Hooks says with a hint of jealousy.

"What are you talking about?" You say confused. You noticed Hook took a few more steps closer to you.

"I saw you with that guy on the docks just yesterday. You kissed him. Don't lie to me."

" Excuse me but are you stalking me? Thats a new low for you."

"I couldn't exactly avoid it. It happened right in front of my ship."

" Well you shouldn't have watched it. That just weird."

"So who is he?"

"Why does it matter to you? Get over yourself. Nothing is going to happen between it through your head "

"Stop denying this. "

"I am not denying anything. I feel nothing for you."

You noticed that Hook was basically on top of you now. There was only inches between your bodies. It felt like the air in the room was gone and your heart was beating out of our chest.

Then it happened. Hook closed the distance and kissed your lips. He kissed you so passionately, you were glad you were against the door to hold you up. You tried to not kiss him back but it felt so good. You kiss him back with the same amount of passion. He moan into your mouth and you felt the feeling of pleasure and lust run through your body. You had never felt anything like this before.

You put your hand behind his neck and his hand were traveling the curves of your body hitting all the right places.

He drops his head from your lips and move to devour you neck.

"Oh fuck" you moan. He chuckles against your neck.

"Such a dirty mouth. I bet you could do wonders with it." he says.

"Shut up. Don't let your mouth ruin this." He goes back to kissing your neck while he grabs your legs and pulls them up to his waist. While you were straddling his waist, you could feel the hickeys he was leaving on your neck. You push his jacket off and start to unbutton his shirt.

Hook starts to grind his length into you and you almost exploded from the amount of built up lust you were feeling. You needed to get all of these clothes off now . Hook goes back to kissing your lips when you hear someone on the ship.

You jump off of him. You tell him to be quiet.

"Jade?" you hear Rumple. Of course, Belle would send him after you.

"Hide, do something?" you tell Hook.

" There is no where to go, love."

" I told you to stop calling me that."

"Well after what just happened, I thought I would be able to call you it."

"Ugh, that was a poor decision. I got caught in the moment. It will never happen happen and you will act like it never happened in the first place. "

"Oh, you will come back. I know you will. You were just begging for me to ravish you."

"Who the fuck says ravish? And I won't come back. Mark my word."

Rumple opens the door to see you and Hook yelling at each other.

"Hook, it is nice to see you. I see you still have a way with making people hate you."

"I agree with Rumple." you laugh.

"That is nice to see me?" Hook flashed you a smile.

"Ugh, you jerk. I am talking about the part about people hating you."

"Hook, I am taking Jade and we are leaving. Don't try anything or you will lose the other hand."

You follow Rumple off the ship. Your lips still tingling from your encounter with Hook.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day you were still daydreaming about the kiss. You couldn't get it out of your head. You never felt anything like that before and it scared you. Even Rumple warned you to stay away from Hook. He told you the tale about how Hook took his wife and killed her. It was a sad story. You couldn't believe Hook could do such a thing.

You were in your room at Grannies when you heard a knock on your door. You opened the door to find Hook.

" How did you find me?"

"Its wasn't that hard, love."

"I knew it, you are stalking me. Don't come any closer. I need you to leave."

"Oh come on, I know you feel it. Are you still thinking about that kiss? I am an amazing kisser, aren't I?"

With a few steps Hook was across the room and captured your lips. You easily gave in because it felt so good. His lips were soft but somehow rough at the same time. They moved perfectly against yours. You didn't want it to end but you pushed him away.

"Stop, I can't do this."

Hook looked hurt and then confused.

"Why not, love?I know you feel the connection. Its electric"

"Don't call me love. Rumple told me what happened with you and Milah. He said you took her away from him and then killed her right in front of Rumple. How could you do that? I know you are a villain but to take someone's wife. I mean what would you do to me?"

"Bloody crocodile. He lied to you. I didn't kill Milah. It is true that I took her away from him but it wasn't against her will. She was miserable with him and she feel in love with me. The crocodile was the one that killed her. He ripped her heart out right in front of me and took my hand. "

You could tell he was telling the truth by the emotion in his voice. He was getting misty eyed. You had never seen him like this before.

"So thats why you want to kill Rumple?"

"Yes, I have been trying to kill him for a very long time. My vengeance is all I have known. It consumes me."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help." you wanted to comfort him but you didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Well , you can take my mind off of a few things?" Hook says suggestively.

" Damn, I thought we could have one conversation without you getting all perverted."

"Oh darling, I know you want me to ravish you."

"Ugh, ravish. That word is terrible."

"I like it. It gets the point across."

" Please just get out."

"I don't want to leave, darling."

" Darling? What happened to love?

" You said you didn't like love. I thought I would change it up."

"Ugh, get out."

"I think I'll make myself comfortable." Hook give you a wink.

"Get out now." You say while raising your voice.

Then you hear another knock on the door.

"Jade? Are you ok?" you heard Jefferson say. This was the last thing you needed right now.

"Yeah, I am fine. Thanks for checking." you say. Hook comes around your back and starts to kiss your neck.

"Stop it you ass." You didn't mean to say it out loud and you hoped Jefferson didn't hear you.

"I'm coming in." you saw the door start to open and you push Hook away from you.

"Oy, have you heard of privacy, mate?" Hook asks him

" Well to me it sounded like Jade wanted you to leave." Jefferson says.

"Guys, I am fine. Now both of you get out of my room."

"I told you I didn't want to leave" Hook says.

" Well I am not leaving her with you." Jefferson comments.

" Why do you care? Who are you to her?" they are talking like you aren't even in the room.

"I am her friend and I don't like the way you are looking at her." Jefferson says.

"Well, I don't like the way you look at her either." Hook replies.

"Leave her alone and get out." Jefferson defends you.

" You scarves make you look like a lady" Hook says. You couldn't believe he said that. It was hilarious but so childish.

"Well your eyeliner makes you looks like a drag queen"

"Whats a drag queen?"

Jefferson goes to grab Hooks arm to pull him out of the room. Once Jefferson touches his arm, Hook throws a punch at his face. After that, it turned to chaos. They were both fighting like school boys.

"Stop it! You are going to hurt one another." you say trying to break them up. They both start to bleed and you didn't know how to stop them.

Insults and punches kept flying and you were helpless. You didn't want either of them to get hurt over you. So you did the one thing you could do to get them to stop. You just hoped neither of them freaked out.

You put your hands up and you could feel the power course through them. You can't believe you were about to use magic. It had been years since you used it.

With a flick of your wrist, you pushed them away from each other and froze them. They both had stunned looks on their faces.

" Alright boys, listen to me and listen good. Yes, I have magic and I don't like to use it or talk about it but I need you to keep this between us. No one can know of this. Got it? If you want me to trust you, you will keep this a secret. Now when I release you will both stop fighting and leave my room. Neither of you will continue this stupid fight either. This is the last time you hurt each other. "

You release them. They both look terrible. Jefferson has a black eye and Hook has a split lip and a bloody nose.

"Jade, I'm sorry." Before Hook could finish his sentence, you stopped him.

"Get out." you say quietly

They both left and you broke down. Magic was something you hated to use. It brought back terrible memories and the guilty of what you had done was hard to live with. All the pain and sorrow came back and you fell to the ground sobbing.

You had been crying for a few minutes when you heard you door open. You look up to see Hook.

"Please just leave me be." You barely say.

"I'm sorry but I cannot bare to leave you here when you are so upset."

Hook sits down next to you on the ground.

" I don't want to talk about it."

"Its ok, darling. I am just here to comfort you. You don't need to talk. I won't ask you any questions."

At that you starting sobbing again and you leaned into Hook's chest. He hugged you protectively and let you cry. You sat there for hours unable to let yourself forget the past. You eventually fell asleep and Hook moved you to your bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This is a filler chapter. Not any story line but it is just building on Jade's and Hook's relationship. Reviews are welcome

* * *

You woke up the next morning to your phone buzzing. Still trying to remember what exactly happened the night before, you answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jade? Its Emma. Where have you been? I have been trying to get ahold of you all night."

"Sorry, I guess I was in a really deep sleep. Whats going on?"

"Its Hook. He is in the hospital. He shot Belle and then got hit by a car."

"What?!"

"Can you get down here? I need you to keep an eye on him,"

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one that can tolerate him."

"Ugh, well I can't argue that."

* * *

You hurry up and get to the hospital where Emma fills you in on the rest. Apparently, some random guy was able to cross the town line and hit Hook. It makes no sense to you but you were super pissed at Hook. You thought he was changing. He was so sweet and nice to you last night and then he does this stupid shit!

Emma shows you the way to his room. You enter the room. He didn't look too terrible but you still felt bad. He looked like he was in pain.

 _Ugh, don't think those thoughts. He deserves this._

" Emma, did you really have to tell her? I was hoping we could have just kept this between us." Hook says

"She needs to realize that you are not a good person. Plus, you will somewhat listen to her." Emma says

"Ummm… Hi, you know I am standing right here" You say

" Have fun with him." Emma says and leave the room

You sit in the chair next to his bed.

" Why did you do it ? I was starting to think you were an okay guy."

" I'm a villain. It's what I do. You can't change that, darling."

" If you want a relationship to work between us. Then you have to let go of this revenge. I can't be with someone that has a black heart."

"Oh, I'll change your mind, love."

" Doubtful. If you want something more meaningful with me then this has to stop."

" I'm sorry but I can't."

" Then no more kissing me."

" We will see"

You ended up reading a book while Hook slept. It was a pretty boring day.

 _He sure looks innocent when he is asleep. Why can't he be that way all the time? Instead he is a cocky jerk._

" Why does all the food in this place have no flavor?" He asks when he wakes up.

" it's called hospital food for a reason."

" well it's rubbish."

" You know, I am getting hungry. I'll order a pizza?

" What in the hell is that?"

"It's only the best food ever! Trust me?"

"How can I say no that face?"

" Oh hush! No flirting."

A half hour later, your pizza was delivered.

"It does smell good. What's it taste like?"

" I don't think you have anything to compare this to in the enchanted Forest. Just take a bite."

" So forceful. I like a dominant women."

" Would you stop that or I'll slap you in the face with a piece of pizza and leave you to eat the hospital food."

" Fine. You are no fun."

Hook takes a bite of his pizza and you see his eyes light up.

" that is fucking good. I don't think I ever want to eat anything else.

" I told you!"

Hook and you eat in silence. Hook basically eats the whole pizza himself.

After eating, you end up falling asleep in the chair. It didn't last long because you could feel someone watching you. You open one eye to see Hook intently watching you.

"Can I help you? Why are you staring at me?" You ask.

"Sorry, you are so beautiful it is hard to not look."

" I told you no flirting."

" Well you have no pizza to slap me with so I think I'm safe."

"Ugh,you are impossible. Why don't you watch TV?"

" Darling, you keep forgetting I'm not from here. I don't know what a TV is."

" You see that black box on the wall" you point to the TV.

" yeah, what's so great about it?"

" Just wait. This might even be better than the pizza."

You turn the TV on and Hook jumps next to you.

"What in the bloody hell is that?"

You couldn't stop laughing. He looks scared.

 _The great Captain Hook is afraid of the TV! Hahaha_

"I don't understand what is so funny, darling. "

"I'm sorry but you look so scared of it. This is a form of entertainment here. It like a play but better quality and you can watch it from your home. There are hundreds of TV show you can watch. Don't be scared, it wont bite you."

"I'm not scared."

"Well you should see the look on your face."

After flipping through the stations, you noticed there was a Game of Thrones marathon on. You loved the show and figured it would somewhat be close to something Hook would be familiar with. You ended up staying up all night watching the marathon. You kept explaining to Hook the different characters and the story lines. He eventually caught on to what was happening after a few epsiodes.

" I like this TV thing. This show has plenty violence and tits. Its every pirate's dream. "

"Well I'm glad you like it but there is more to the show than that, silly"

" I know but thats my favorite."

"Shocker, well I think I should be going. It is 4 am."

"Please don't go. "

"I'm sorry but its late and I need sleep"


End file.
